


Denial

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>An interesting development happens between Denmark and Norway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendsrose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsrose13/gifts).



Denial

       Norway stared at the sleeping form of Denmark with a slight look of annoyance on his face.  The man was supposed to have been up about an hour ago and so the others (Finland, Sweden, and Iceland) had sent him to wake the other up seeing as his methods always seemed to make the Dane obey his commands.

       “Denmark, get up.  You are making us late for the world meeting.”

       The Norwegian snapped.  There was a groan from the figure in the bed and then a shifting sound as the other rolled over to avoid the noise.  This did not please Norway one bit.

       “Denmark, get up now.”

       Another groan and this time the pillow was lifted up and shoved on top of the Dane’s head as an attempt to drown out the commands to rise.  Norway felt his eyebrow twitch.

       “Get your Danish ass out of bed now or it is going to be put on fire.”

       The Norwegian’s final command seemed to do the trick as said Dane bolted up and stared in shock at the other.

       “Norge, you can’t set my bed on fire!  Where would I sleep then?”

       That was the wrong question to be asking at this time.  Norway let out a small sound that sounded close to a growl.        

       “On the floor with the dog, or on the porch, I believe the Americans would say that a dog house would be appropriate as well.”

       The Dane’s face turned into a look of horror.

       “You can’t do that to me Norge!  I need a bed to sleep in!  I slept on the ground and on the floor way too much during the Viking years!”

       “Well whose fault was that?  It certainly wasn’t mine.”

       The Dane paused at the comment mouth flapping open and closed like a fish then a pout crossed his face.

        “Yes it was!  It because you decided you would take the bed and kick me to the floor!”

       “With good reason.  You cling in your sleep.  It is annoying and personally, I didn’t want to deal with it.

        “No I don’t!  Besides, who said you had to share a bed with me?  You could have had someone bring a bed in for you.”

       The Norwegian didn’t even bother to hide his eyes rolling.

       “We don’t have time to argue about this.  We are now late for the world meeting and I believe you are the host this time right.  Germany is going to rip you apart, /Bro/.”

       The Dane froze in the middle of being about to make a remark, his face turning slightly pale.

       “That was today?”

       He asked finally before bolting up and rushing around the room like the idiot Norway had him tagged as to get dressed and ready to go to the meeting they were late for.  Norway didn’t bother to hide his amusement as a small smirk, barely visible to the naked eye, crossed his face before vanishing.  Then while the Dane was still getting ready, the Norwegian turned on his heels and walked out the door to the others room to go wait downstairs with the others.

      Not too long after the Norwegian had left his room, Denmark was making his way down the stairs tugging his suit jacket on.  The other Nordics, who had been waiting for a while, waited until he had finished stumbling over to them to begin heading to the door not saying anything to the Dane.  Denmark was grateful, as he ran to keep up, that they hadn’t decided to yell at him, but he knew that at least two of them (Norway and Iceland) were not pleased, one (Finland) was too nice to comment and the other (Sweden) always had a glare on his face.

       As they made their way to the place the meeting was being held the noise level began to rise signaling the fact the other countries were becoming restless.  The Nordics paused outside of the room, four of them turning to the one who was the cause of the noise level to get this bad.  Denmark had the decency to look abashed as he opened the doors.  The sight that greeted the five was a scene of utter, uncontrolled chaos. France was hitting on anyone who was living, Russia was… well he was being Russia; Germany was trying to yell over the noise, Italy was shouting something about pasta, the list went on and on.  Denmark shook his head at the scene and then opened his mouth to correct it.

       “Hey everyone I, Denmark, have arrived let’s get this party started!”

        The room went silent and Germany turned to glare at the Dane who had moved to the side so the other Nordics could enter the room as well.

       “Vell it is about time!  Do you know vhat time it is Denmark?!  The meeting was to start exactly two hours ago!”   

       The angry German shouted at the Dane who merely let out a small laugh.

       “Sorry….”

        He stated with a cheerful tone but nervous smile.  Germany didn’t seem to care because he called the meeting to a start right after that.

 

        Right after the meeting the Nordics departed from the meeting place all heading to Denmark’s house for the after meeting calm down.  Sweden had one arm wrapped protectively around Finland’s waist while Finland was flustering and stuttering about it (Russia had made a comment about him becoming one with Mother Russia), Norway was looking apathetic as usual as was Iceland while he talked to his Puffin.  Denmark, however, was completely oblivious to the atmosphere that the other four were giving off and was walking ahead of them chatting up a storm about nothing at all to the thin air that was supposed to be the others.

       “And then I would totally show Russia that he isn’t all that and that he isn’t as scary as a former Viking!  I mean seriously, we were the BAMFs of the world before the world became the way it is now!  Well… there were a couple of other groups…. But I still think we were better, I mean the Danish-…!”

       “Denmark…. Shut.  Up.”

        Denmark paused mid rant to look over his shoulder at the one who had spoken and broken his train of thought.  There was Norway, just as apathetic as before, but there was a fire in his eyes that spoke of doom befalling anyone who said a word at that moment.

       “Thank you.  Now if you do not mind, we are at your house, pull out your keys and open the door.”

       Denmark blinked at the statement then looked at the area in front of him (the same area he had not been looking at during his rant as he had found the sky more appealing).

       “Oh....  Huh, I guess we really are at my house, wow time flies.”

       He let out a nervous laugh after that at the feeling of doom that came with his words, as well as the full force glare he was sure would burn through him.  One hand immediately went into his pocket and pulled out his keys while the other waved behind him to tell the others to wait a moment.  As soon as the keys were out of his pocket, Denmark had them in the lock and was then after shoving the now unlocked door open, waving the others in.  The other Nordics pushed past Denmark and entered his house.  Letting out a laugh, the Dane entered his home as well and began to head to the kitchen.

       “I’ll go get the beer!  Anyone want something else?  Speak now or you are getting beer!” 

        The other Nordics shared a look and gave their alternative drink choices, all of which were not beer.  Denmark merely shrugged and entered his kitchen humming a happy tune.

 

        While the Dane was in his kitchen getting the drinks the other Nordics took a seat in the chairs (Norway and Iceland) and on the couch (Sweden wasn’t about to let Finland out of his sights just yet).

        “So… Norway, I was wondering why you have seemed to be getting meaner to Mr. Denmark, he hasn’t done anything bad to you has he?”

        Finland asked trying to break the awkward silence that was floating over the heads of the four in the room.  The Norwegian merely raised an eyebrow and stared blankly at the Fin.

        “I have no clue what you are talking about Finland.  It must be your imagination.”

        He answered coolly, while Iceland merely stared at his brother from across the way.

        “’Re ya s’re?  I h’ve not’ced t’e w’y ya hav’ b’en a’tin’ as w’ll.”

         Sweden finally input while Finland translated.

        “As have I.”

        Iceland put in finally as he watched his brother’s reactions closely.  Norway was glaring slightly at the group, this time however he was not saying anything.  Iceland took this time to continue.

        “Don’t you have a history with Denmark?  I mean, you may act like you aren’t close, but your closer to him than the rest of the Nordics.  Plus I may be related to you, though I still /refuse/ to call you ‘Big Brother’ so don’t you dare start with me, but you have lived with Denmark for a longer time than you did with me.”

        Norway looked over at the other with a raised eyebrow.

        “And what does that have to do with anything?”

        His tone spoke of held in annoyance.

        “I was just wondering if you would just admit you like Denmark already and stop acting like a teenage girl with a crush who doesn’t know how to act around said crush, so she takes the rude approach.”

        As soon as those words were out of Iceland’s mouth, Norway was ready to throw a comment back, but it didn’t happen because Denmark walked in at that exact moment with a tray of drinks.

        “Alright, drinks are served!”

       The room seemed to freeze, the four who had been in the room originally, staring at Denmark.  Denmark, noticing the others reactions raised an eyebrow.

        “What?  Did I miss something?  Did I get something on my shirt?”

        He asked looking down at said shirt.  The others unfroze then and began acting like nothing had happened, Finland opening his mouth to stop Denmark’s curiosity.

        “Nothing’s wrong Mr. Denmark.  We were just surprised by your sudden entrance!  Not that you entering the room is a bad thing since this is your house, but the conversation we were having would have been really awkward if you had overheard.  Not that we were talking about you of course because that would be rude and-…!”

        Finland’s rant was put to a stop as one of Sweden’s hands fell over his mouth, but it was too late.

        “You guys were talking about me…?  And behind my back….?  That is not cool!  That is beyond not cool!  If you have a problem with me dudes, you say it to my face!”

       Denmark exclaimed, putting the tray of drinks on a nearby side table so he wouldn’t drop them in his growing rage.

       “Denmark, calm down, we weren’t saying anything bad.  Finland didn’t specify did he?  Don’t jump to conclusions without all the facts.”

        Norway’s cool voice cut in before the Dane could say anything else.  However his words only stroked the fire.

       “How should I know if that’s true or not Norge?!  You always seem to have something bad to say about me!  Recently all you have been doing is telling me off for little things and this morning you not only threatened me, but you insulted me using our past together!  If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were looking for a war!”

        Norway’s usual apathy turned into a glare.

       “Excuse me?”

       He growled out not sure he had heard the others accusation right.

 

        While this was going on, the two nations did not notice the other three were on the move.  Sweden had somehow slipped behind Denmark and was waiting for a signal to come from the two who had moved behind Norway.  When the signal came, the Swede hefted up the Dane, who let out a shocked yell, and threw him over his shoulder before moving to the stairs.  The other two, at the same time, had lifted the Norwegian up and began to do the same, the Norwegian hissing out curses at them all the while.  When the two groups met on the second floor, Iceland led the other two along with the captives to the one room in the house he was banned from going to, the Dane’s bedroom.  Upon reaching the door, the Icelander opened said door with one hand while keeping his grasp on the Norwegian, ignoring the questions being hurled at him from the two captured nations.

       “On the count of three, we throw them in, lock the door, and block it, got it?”

       Was all the Icelander said after he shifted his brother, with Finland’s help, in front of him and Sweden readied the Dane for his trip into the room.  After receiving two nods, Iceland began to count.

       “One….  Two….  Three!”

       On the last word, both of the captives were thrown into the Dane’s bedroom, the door was locked and the sound of one of the decorative dressers was heard being dragged in front of the door.  Denmark and Norway shared a look before they looked over at the door when they heard Iceland saying something.

       “Stay in there and work out your differences.”

       Then there was the sound of footsteps walking away from the door down the hall, then down the stairs.

 

       The two countries stayed silent for a while, both trying to wrap their heads around their current situation.  Denmark was sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he watched Norway pace in front of the door.  He was still not happy about hearing that he was being talked about behind his back, but he was starting to use that as fuel for the fire that was his displeasure about his current predicament.  Then again, the silence was working against him and he felt himself longing to continue the argument from before.

        “Will you stop pacing already?!  You’re driving me crazy!”

        Denmark stated breaking the silence, which in turn caused Norway to turn to him with a glare.

        “Well, I wouldn’t have to if someone hadn’t started this whole mess.  I am at least trying to think about my actions as well as ways to get out of this without me having to use magic.  What have you been doing other than sitting there and staring at me?”

       Denmark matched the glare Norway was giving him with his own.

        “You wouldn’t have to be thinking about all that if you and the others hadn’t been talking about me behind my back!”

       He growled out while Norway moved towards him with quick and deadly steps.

        “You wouldn’t let anyone explain what we were saying before you jumped to conclusions.  If you had let that happen we wouldn’t be here!”

        The two nations were now face to face, glaring each other down.

       “Oh really?  Then explain away Norge.  Tell me what I’m misunderstanding.”

       Denmark hissed out to the other before gagging as the other grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.

       “Okay I will.  Listen well because I won’t repeat.  Finland brought up how we have been acting towards each other recently and Iceland decided to bring up something that is completely… not… true….”

        Norway trailed off as he noticed how close he was to the other and how he could feel the others ragged breathes on his face.  His hold on Denmark’s tie began to let up.  Denmark took that time to pull away slightly so he could look at the other with his brows furrowed.

        “So what did Icy bring up exactly that you say is not true?”

        He asked as Norway pulled away more.  His question went ignored.  This made him wonder what was going through the others head at the moment.  Norway was staring at him silently, his face forming a look Denmark had never seen before, that looked like a cross between realization and shock.

       “Norge, is something the matter dude?  You look like someone told you Icy really isn’t your brother.”

       Denmark asked/commented after this went on for more than thirty seconds.  Norway blinked out of the look quickly and made his way backwards, calmly, to the door.

        “There is no way those three were right.”

        He muttered confusing and worrying Denmark more.

       “Norge, what can’t the others be right about?”

        He asked as the other shook his head repeating himself over and over.  Denmark didn’t like how his question was ignored and stood from the bed, making his way over to the other quickly.  The other continued to repeat himself as he watched the other approach until he just stopped and stared at the other, face going blank.  This made Denmark uncomfortable.

       “Norge, what the heck are you going on about?”

        He asked before he felt himself suddenly being yanked to the Norwegian’s level by his tie.

        “Iceland said that I was acting like a teenage girl with a crush.  That I was acting like a teenage girl with a crush that didn’t know how to deal with it so I acted rude instead.  He told me in not so many words to realize how I have been acting around you lately.  And then there is what happened this morning….  This morning I felt like a wife waking her husband!  Why did I feel like that?!  Why would I feel like a wife to _you_ of all people?!”

       Norway raged monotonously to the Dane in front of him, whose face was changing from worry to surprise.  But Norway wasn’t done there.

       “And that comment about how you were cuddly?  It was true!  Except that wasn’t the reason I would kick you out of the bed!  I was self-conscious!  Me, self-conscious, about sleeping in the same bed as an idiot like you, back before I had to think about all this!  I still don’t know if I’m over thinking this or if this is my actual thought processes working correctly!”

       The Dane finally decided enough was enough and did the one thing he could think of to shut the other up since he was not in a position where he could work his hands right.  He leaned forward; his hands moving to either side of the Norwegian to brace himself so he wouldn’t fall forward into the other completely, and kissed said Norwegian effectively shutting the other up and causing him to freeze stiff.  Of course, when Denmark realized what he had done, he began to quickly pull away to begin a string of apologies.

       “Whoa!  Norge, I… I didn’t… it’s just that… well you see… my hands weren’t… I wouldn’t have…  I mean it was nice and all but… wait, I didn’t mean…  I’m not a creep I just…  Well I…!”

       Norway unfroze as he listened to the other stutter out an attempt at an apology, but the statement about the kiss being nice did not miss his awareness.  Slowly his free hand went up between the two of them and landed lightly on the Dane’s lips effectively cutting off the stuttering.

      “I can’t believe I am saying this, but if it was nice why did you stop?”

       Denmark’s face at the question was priceless, but Norway didn’t want to see it anymore as he removed his hand from the others mouth and moved it instead to grip the back of the others neck, using both it and the tie still in his other hand to force the other forward and into another kiss, this one rougher than the last.  Denmark didn’t complain at all about the turn of events as he took the lead in the kiss and deepened it.

 

       Needless to say, the three Nordics that had moved back downstairs did not see the other two for the rest of the night nor did they see them the next morning at breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out, but okay. Sorry for any OOCness you see, I haven’t written the Nordics before so I probably didn’t do a good job. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.


End file.
